


Untitled

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unabashed porn. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

He can't deny that it's a beautiful sight, watching Jim finger himself open. He loves the man's fingers, loves when they slide through his hair and over his throat and down his back, but he especially loves them when they're buried knuckle deep inside of their owner. Jim's still relatively quiet, but that's alright, he tends to be. He'll get louder as they get closer.

Sebastian props himself up with his elbows to get a better view. This does not go unnoticed by Jim. He smirks at Sebastian and tips his head back, letting out hints of moans and whimpers that Sebastian knows are manufactured but sound damn fine to him anyway.

Sebastian picks up the lube, abandoned on the side of the bed, and slicks himself up. He strokes himself languidly, in time with the little thrusts of Jim's wrist, never breaking eye contact. Finally, Jim slowly pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the duvet. Sebastian releases his own cock and lunges forward to grab onto Jim and thrust his way into the other man's body, but there's a pain in his arms and a blur and suddenly he's on his back, his wrists pinned above his head, and Jim straddling his chest. 

"Now now, Tiger. I know you're eager." Jim leans down and barely brushes their lips together. Sebastian tries to deepen the kiss, but Jim just pulls away, chuckling. "But let me do the work." He shuffles back, bit by bit, until he's hovering over Sebastian's cock. He releases one of Sebastian's wrists for just long enough to line everything up, and Sebastian is just about to reach for him when Jim sinks down, taking Sebastian to the hilt. Sebastian's hand falls to his side, where Jim quickly reaches down and pins it back with the other one. Sebastian arches up, trying to drive harder into Jim, but Jim's body weight keeps him from moving more than a few inches.

"I said let _me_ do the work this time." Jim leans down until he's staring Sebastian straight in the eyes, then slowly rolls his hips forward once, almost like an experiment.

An experiment that Sebastian responds very favorably to. 

He strains against Jim's grip around his wrists and they both know that Sebastian is the stronger of the two but Jim's fingers are digging in hard enough to bruise and somehow that draws the fire out of Sebastian's struggling. Jim grinds down again, harder and sharper this time, like he's gotten his bearings and he's ready for the main event. And Christ, is Sebastian ready for it.

For all Jim likes to sit back and let Sebastian take care of the work, pounding him hard into whatever flat surface they've retired to, he is good at everything he puts his mind to and this isn't an exception. He rides Sebastian hard, his hips rising and falling rapidly, drawing the sweat-slicked sound of skin slapping against skin around them. His arms are strained with the exertion of holding Sebastian down, even though Sebastian's not struggling anymore. His head is bowed, and stray strands of hair lay plastered to his forehead.

It's utterly beautiful, Sebastian thinks, as Jim tilts his head to one side and looks at him, eyes dark and hungry.

Jim's panting now, and his cock is leaking against his stomach, leaving a shiny wet trail every time he lowers himself down onto Sebastian's cock. Sebastian can't resist leaning forward and trying to lick at it, and Jim lets him.

The second the grips on his wrists are weakened, he he breaks free and reaches up to grab onto Jim's hips, digging his fingers in hard. Jim's rhythm falters on the upstroke, and he's about to snarl when Sebastian pulls hard and slams him back down and evidently that was exactly the right thing to do. Jim's head falls back and he moans gutturally. "Fuck yes, tiger, do that again." 

Now that he has his arms to use again, Sebastian gets some leverage and pushes Jim up before pulling him back down hard. It draws a moan out of both of them this time, and Sebastian starts thrusting shallowly. 

"Thought you wanted to do the work?" The mocking is evident in his voice and it's enough to restore the fire to Jim's eyes because no sooner are the words out of his mouth that Jim's grabbing onto Sebastian's shoulders shoulders and picking up his pace, bucking against Sebastian, changing the angle every other thrust so that Sebastian can't get used to the pleasure in any position. He scrabbles for something, anything, to hold on to, dragging his nails down Jim's back over and over, urging him on. One particularly deep dig has Jim practically howling and demanding he keep it up and Sebastian's not sure if he's drawn blood or not but he can't bring himself to care anymore. He claws at Jim's skin, digs nails into his back and his hips to urge him on. He draws Jim closer and closer, compounding the heat of their bodies. Jim, if possible, moves even faster, frenzied now, clearly lost in his own pleasure.

And Sebastian can't have that. 

He reaches up and catches Jim by the throat, squeezing hard, and Jim's half-closed eyes pop open wide. Sebastian drags him down until they're face to face, nose to nose, kissing like their lives depend on it. Jim's thrusts are getting more erratic as Sebastian's nails - his claws - tear across his back and oxygen deserts his lungs and everything is just too, too much for him to handle. 

Sebastian's nails dig into Jim's neck, leaving stark white crescents along the flushed skin. He scratches across Jim's throat, almost as though he were slitting it, and Jim chokes out Sebastian's name as pain pricks across his body. Sebastian tears the orgasm out of him the way Sebastian's nails tore down his back and he barely as enough air left to whimper as he spills over Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian groans and releases Jim's throat. Jim gasps for air, rubbing the skin where it looks like faint bruises might form (Sebastian hopes not, he really does, he's not supposed to leave marks above the collar), but his hips keep twitching forward, riding the pleasure out. He looks like he's about to pull off, but Sebastian's still achingly hard buried inside him. In a flash, Sebastian pushes himself up and flips them over, and Jim's flat on his back, inches from the edge of the bed with Sebastian looming over him. Jim's arse is still twitching and contracting weakly around Sebastian's cock, but it's not enough, it's not nearly enough for Sebastian. He pulls back, almost all the way out, then slams forward again, driving Jim fractionally closer to the edge of the bed. Jim grunts, clearly oversensitive from his orgasm, but Sebastian keeps up. He's panting from the exertion and close already, and then he hears the slight hitch of breath and the hiss of words, "finish us off then, _Colonel_ ," in his ear. He barely needs half a dozen more thrusts before he stutters to a halt and comes hard buried inside Jim. Pleasure washes through him, from the words and sensations and the hot tightness around him, and he moans Jim's name, Jim's marred neck muffling the noise.

He closes his eyes as he comes down, still wrapped around and inside Jim, who gives him a moment before pushing him off. 

"And I thought you wanted me to do all the work."


End file.
